


What does it take to tickle a dragon’s fancy?

by Bonfoi



Series: the original The Silver Snitch stories [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Romance, TSS, The Silver Snitch, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tickling...it's all in how you do it! And, who you do it with!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does it take to tickle a dragon’s fancy?

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _  
> **Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.  
>  (Never tickle a sleeping dragon.)**  
> _  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ~ Hogwarts’ school motto

§§§º§§§º§§§

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§§§º§§§º§§§

“Draaaaacooooo…”

“Gah wah…”

“Draaaaaccccooooo…”

“Doh wanna…”

Thin ascetic fingers fluttered on the waving hand that had emerged from under figured velvet covers. A heavy silver signet flashed on the right pinkie, the _smok_ (1) stone glittering in the morning light. Ripples of motion began at the feet of the figure, still hidden under the covers, progressing to an eruption of moon-kissed skin jolting into unwelcome awareness.

“WHAT! THE FUCK! DO! YOU! WANT??”

“Not a morning person still, hmm?”

Slightly chapped lips kissed that shimmering skin, just behind the left ear. A whisper-soft tongue darted out for a quick taste, and then came back for more languorous exploration. Callused fingers gently smoothed over hidden bones and muscles, tracing the suspended moans and breaths as they quivered in their maker. Eyelashes like fine spider’s lace brushed the sensitive skin sending tingles racing and skittering along awakened nerves.

“Ahhh…”

A smile blossomed around a particularly raspberry-like nipple. Suction drew it in as a hungry mouth feasted on it for breakfast. Smothered sighs struggled to escape from behind determined, though weakening lips. That self-same mouth explored the not-so-virgin territory questing hands laid bare.

“Merrrrrllllinn…”

The tantalizing brush of raven locks against a burgeoning erection sent flares of desire across an already excited landscape of body. Fireworks were flashing behind fluttering eyelids, rivaling the sunshine streaming past the billowing curtains. Charybdis (2) found a home giving him the greatest, warmest pleasure he’d ever known, sucking him from crown to root; each sweep of that talented tongue, combined with the suction of a myth, blazed liquid fire into his blood. There was nothing for it but to come, to worship that mouth.

“LLLLOOOOVVVEEE!!!!”

Silence descended once more, only to be broken by the buzz of insects as they navigated the flowering border outside their window. Dust motes drifted lazily on the breeze as the two lovers settled into each other.

Those calloused fingers had been busy, plundering, stretching, teasing. Even sated, those talented digits brought new life into his cock. There was so much more in store.

Then, they were gone. Only to be replaced by satin-wrapped steel. Introduced so slowly, it was as if desire and love had been made wholly of flesh. Millimeter by millimeter, until they were complete again. Legs and arms wrapped around each other to hold their spirits in as they bound themselves once more into each other.

“I _**thrust**_ love _**thrust**_ you _**swivel, thrust**_ Draco!”

“Haaaarrrryyyyy!!!”

Hands reached, and fingers entwined to stroke Draco’s cock in time with Harry’s thrusts. Together, they’d always been together, in spite of everyone’s ideas. Yestereve, they’d married, in an ancient bonding ritual. Today, they celebrated their union in the daylight, as they’d never been allowed before. And, Harry for one was going to make it the epitome of waking his dragon, a prelude to the happiness of their Voldemort-free future.

“Come with me…Draco…Come with me!!”

Buried deeper than he ever thought to be possible, Harry felt the tremors of Draco’s release and spilled himself in unison. Collapsing on his lover’s chest, he heard the words he’d been wanting:

“So, that’s how you **tickle** a sleeping dragon?”

~~ Finis ~~

§§§º§§§º§§§

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) _Smok_ is the Polish term for “dragon”.  
>  (2) In Greek mythology, Charybdis, or Kharybdis ("sucker down"), is a sea monster, daughter of Poseidon and Gaia (mythology), who swallows huge amounts of water three times a day and then spouts it back out again, forming an enormous whirlpool. She lay on one side of a narrow channel of water. From: [Wikipedia.com entry for Charybdis](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charybdis)


End file.
